


No Dating Boys Until College

by Forgotten_Peggy



Series: Newsbians at Prom [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, senior prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Peggy/pseuds/Forgotten_Peggy
Summary: Sarah knew her father's one main rule - no dating boys until college.





	No Dating Boys Until College

“Goodbye mama, papa! I’ll see you this afternoon,” Sarah said, turning to leave the house. It was the first day of her freshman year in high school, and unlike many of her peers, she was excited to get back to learning.

“Sarah, just remember my rule, no dating boys until college,” Mayer reminded her. Sarah rolled her eyes affectionately. She loved her parents, they could just be a little overbearing and overprotective sometimes.

“I know papa,” she replied, trying not to laugh when she made eye contact with Davey, who was waiting for her. Oh if only he knew.

* * *

Fast forward to Sarah’s senior year. She had followed her father’s rule for the past three and a half years, not dating any boys, or anyone, for that matter.

But, prom was quickly approaching. Sure, Sarah had been to countless homecomings, as well as her junior prom, dateless, but this year, as her both her friends and brother had convinced her, she needed a date.

The only thing was, it had to be without her father knowing. That would be easy if she just went with one of her friends (who she assured Mayer she was not dating almost daily). The only problem was that most of them were gay, and the ones who weren’t Sarah wouldn’t particularly want to go to prom with, at least not as a date.

“But I don’t know what to do,” Sarah whined to Jack. She and Jack sat cross-legged on her bed as Davey lay on the floor. When Jack had shown up at the Jacobs house, knowing that Esther and Mayer were out, he had expected to force Davey to help him with his homework, and maybe make out a little. What he had not expected was being greeted at the door by Sarah, and dragged into her bedroom with Davey so she could complain about prom.

“Okay, well, if you could go with anyone at all, who would you want to go with?” Jack asked.

Before Sarah could open her mouth to reply, Davey cut her off. “And please, be realistic, don’t start listing random girls on Broadway,”

“But everyone on Broadway is so attractive-” she started.

“Sarah,” Jack cut her off.

“Ugh, fine, umm,” she thought for a second. “I don’t know,”

“Wow, so helpful,” Davey said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Are you seriously saying there’s no one at school you like?”

“No, not really,” said Sarah. After seeing the glares shot at her from her brother and one of her best friends, Sarah forced herself to rethink. “Fine, there’s this one girl I kind of like, who does the school newspaper with me, but there’s no way I could ever go out with her,” Sarah confessed.

“Why not? Who is it?” Davey asked.

“Never mind, forget it, forget I ever said anything,” Sarah said, quickly backpedaling.

“Now I really want to know,” Jack pushed. “Please? I’m not leaving you alone until you say who it is,” Jack tried to both guilt and annoy Sarah into talking.

Sarah sighed. Knowing she was probably going to regret ever saying it, she quickly whispered the name, “Katherine,”

Davey raised his eyebrows in surprise, while Jack just laughed. “Why couldn’t you ‘ever go out with her’?” Jack asked, half-mocking Sarah’s voice when he quoted her.

“Because she’s your ex!” Sarah exclaimed quickly, before covering her mouth with her hand. “Plus, I mean, she’s probably straight. That’s the thing, most of the girls I like end up being straight,”

“Okay, first, we dated for five minutes in sophomore year, and it meant nothing, so the ex thing is irrelevant,” Jack started. “And second, even though we did only date for five minutes, it was long enough for me to know that she is definitely not straight,”

“Well, you do the newspaper together, do you have any other classes with her?” Davey asked, looking only slightly concerned at the turn in the conversation.

“I mean we have literature together,” Sarah offered.

“Great, then you have stuff to talk about with her,” Davey said.

“W-what? I wasn’t going to…. I can’t talk to her!”

“Why not?” Jack asked.

“I’m shy! And she’s like, way out of my league, she’s so smart and beautiful and perfect,”

“Oh Sarah…” Davey laughed. He took physics and calculus with Katherine, and it was becoming clearer by the second just how perfect they would be for each other.

“I’m going to tell her you said that if you don’t talk to her tomorrow at school,” Jack threatened.

Sarah immediately turned a bright shade of pink. “You wouldn’t!”

“Oh I would,” Jack laughed.

They talked for another ten minutes before Jack and Davey left Sarah’s bedroom to do who knows what, she didn’t particularly want to know.

_Okay, I’ll talk to her tomorrow._

This wouldn’t be too hard, would it?

* * *

 _Calm down_ , Sarah told her racing heart as she prepared to approach Katherine as they wrapped up their newspaper meeting. As Sarah was one of the main editors, while Katherine was their main writer, they had talked a little, but never too much, and that did not help Sarah's anxiety at all. What if Katherine hated her? What if she thought she was weird? What if she was straight? Even if she was, and this conversation still went well, Sarah thought having another female friend wouldn't be bad for her. Sure, Smalls and Sniper were two of her closest friends, but in a group of almost 20 guys, they were sometimes overwhelmed by masculinity.

_Here goes nothing._

"Hey, Katherine, what's up?" Sarah asked. Nice, casual.

"Not much, I'm just finishing this article," Katherine replied, focused on her laptop. "And, done!" She exclaimed, pressing the save button before slamming her laptop shut, grinning up at where Sarah stood. Sarah tried not to freeze or stare as her heart nearly stopped beating. God, Katherine's smile was adorable. She shook her head, she had to focus.

"Cool, just send it to me tomorrow and it should make this week's paper," said Sarah.

"I was actually going to come talk to you," Katherine started.

"M-me?" Sarah couldn't help her surprised expression. "Why?"

"Yes, of course you, who else?" Katherine chuckled, gesturing around the empty classroom in which they stood. Sarah laughed awkwardly. "I just thought you were cool and I wanted to get to know you a bit,"

Sarah looked down at her shoes. "Oh, cool," she said, unsure of how she should respond. Katherine actually wanted to talk to her? Now all Sarah was scared of was that she would bore Katherine to death.

"Yeah, so do you want to get coffee sometime? I would suggest now but I've got to run, my dad doesn't like me staying out too late on weekdays,"

"Um, sure, sounds good." Sarah looked up, making brief eye contact with Katherine. She prayed to herself she didn't sound too awkward and completely ruin everything. "Wait, um, give me your phone and I'll put my number in,"

"Sure, here," Katherine offered, unlocking her phone. She stood up as Sarah put her number in, creating a new contact under her full name. If she were more confident, she might have added a heart, or a smiley face, but alas she was just Sarah Jacobs.

Katherine smiled that heart-melting smile again as she took her phone back. "See you tomorrow, I guess," she said.

"Yeah, see you," Sarah said, half in a daydream of what could happen if they actually got closer. It probably wouldn't happen, but who knew? Maybe something good would come from that one semi-awkward classroom exchange.

* * *

It wasn't two hours later that Sarah's phone dinged with a new message. The rational part of her brain told her to ignore her phone so as to not lose focus on her homework, but the curious side told her to check the message _. It could be important,_ she justified her actions to herself.

 **Unknown number: Hey, it's Katherine.** Sarah smiled to herself, realising that a) their encounter today actually had happened, and b) Katherine actually did want to talk to her. Sarah quickly added Katherine to her contacts, before replying.

 **Sarah: Hey, we still on for coffee sometime?** She prayed she wasn't being too forward.

 **Katherine: Yeah, how does tomorrow sound? Tomorrow?** Sarah's eyes widened at the message. So little time to prepare... This isn't a date, she reminded herself.

**Sarah: After school?**

**Katherine: If you're free. There's a little cafe I know just around the corner from school, we could just walk there.**

**Sarah: Sure, can't wait :)**

Katherine didn't reply after that, so Sarah turned back to her homework. Unsurprisingly to herself, she found it hard to concentrate, her mind instead choosing to focus on the not-date she was going on with her crush in less than 24 hours.

Instead of freaking out just to herself, and knowing that Davey was out with Jack, she texted Smalls and Sniper. They had their own group chat that they used whenever the guys got too much or they didn’t want them to know stuff. Even though she knew Sniper would probably be at hockey, she thought at least Smalls could help her.

**Sarah: Okay so I may or may not be going on a non-date with my crush tomorrow help.**

**Smalls: What?!**

**Smalls: Who?**

**Smalls: Why did you not tell me about this?**

**Sarah: Because she literally only texted me about it five minutes ago.**

**Smalls: Whooooooooooo?**

**Smalls: Don’t make me come to your house. Because I will.**

**Sarah: Okay, first, Smalls, please calm down.**

**Smalls: Only if you tell me who your crush is and why you didn’t tell me about them before.**

**Sarah: Fine, I’m going to have coffee with Katherine tomorrow.**

**Sarah: I didn’t tell you about my crush because I didn’t tell anyone until yesterday when Jack and Davey were helping me find a date for prom this year.**

**Smalls: Wait, is this Katherine Plumber?**

**Sarah: Yeah.**

**Smalls: She’s cool, I approve.**

**Sarah: Great?**

**Sniper: I just finished training what did I miss?**

**Smalls: SARAH HAS A DATE. WITH KATHERINE PLUMBER.**

**Sarah: Please calm down, it’s not a date. I just need help with what to wear tomorrow.**

**Sniper: Say no more, I’ll be over in 15 minutes. I just need to shower.**

**Smalls: I’ll be there too.**

The group chat went silent and Sarah took the opportunity to finish as much of her homework as she possibly could, knowing that as soon as her friends were over they probably wouldn’t leave until late.

Sure enough, the doorbell rang not 15 minutes later, and within seconds Smalls and Sniper came barreling into Sarah’s bedroom. Sarah turned around in her desk chair as Smalls flopped straight onto Sarah’s bed while Sniper headed straight for Sarah’s closet.

“Are you going straight after school or is this a more formal thing?” Sniper asked, still rifling through Sarah’s clothes.

“We’re just getting coffee after school, apparently Katherine knows a place,” Sarah shrugged.

“Hmm, how about this?” Sniper pulled out a black dress, holding it up.

“No, too formal,” Smalls boycotted it before Sarah had the chance to say anything. She did agree, though. She didn’t even know if this was a date.

“What about this one?” Sniper held up a floral dress.

“Yep, that’s the one,” Smalls said. “A lot more casual,”

“I guess I’ll wear that then?” Sarah knew she didn’t really have a say in this.

“Also wear your hair down,” Smalls added, gesturing to Sarah’s hair, which was still in a messy bun, like it had been most of her high school days.

Sarah rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she said. She guessed it wouldn’t be bad to make a good impression for Katherine, but her friends seemed to have forgotten that Katherine had seen her in some of her least put-together moments at school.

Just as Sarah expected, her mom invited Smalls and Sniper to stay for dinner, and they only left when her mom kicked them out of the house because it was past Sarah’s curfew. Sarah fell asleep that night with a smile on her face, knowing that her anxiety would probably catch up to her tomorrow, but not able to bring herself to care. She was going to get coffee with Katherine Plumber, and it may not be much, but it was a beginning.

* * *

 

“Guys I don’t think I can do this,” Sarah confessed to Smalls and Sniper. School had just ended, and Sarah’s anxiety had finally gotten the better of her, so she had dragged her friends to the bathroom so she could freak out.

“Didn’t you talk to her today? She’s literally just a person, you’ll be fine,” Smalls said, as Sniper nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, but not much, and it was about The Great Gatsby, so not exactly meaningful,” Sarah said. “What if I mess it up and she hates me?”

“She won’t hate you, but if you don’t go, which by the way you’re about to be late, you will never know,” Sniper said. “So, that said, you should go, come on.” Smalls and Sniper grabbed one of Sarah’s hands each, and together they half-dragged her to the hallway, before abruptly leaving as soon as they saw Katherine at her locker.

“What- guys!” Sarah whisper yelled, but her friends had disappeared into the crowd of students. She nervously smoothed down her dress, before turning and stepping towards where Katherine stood at her locker.

Not wanting to say anything, or perhaps just too nervous, Sarah stood a meter or so behind Katherine while she piled her books into her backpack. Sarah was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Katherine had finished until she turned around and walked straight into Sarah.

“Uhh, hey,” Sarah said, trying to hide her faint blush as she realized how close they were standing.

“Hey, Sarah!” Katherine smiled, stepping back. “Ready to go? It’s not far from here,”

“Sure,” Sarah smiled back. Katherine led the way and Sarah soon realized that Katherine had been right, it really wasn’t far to this little café from their school. Within ten minutes, they were there.

Katherine nodded as they entered the little coffee shop. It was cute, almost hipster, Sarah noted. And, surprisingly cheap. She made a mental note to come here before school instead of her usual Starbucks if she had time before school.

“Umm, a butterscotch latte, please,” Sarah ordered after Katherine. They waited for and collected their drinks in silence, before Katherine led the way to a small table in the corner of the shop, and they sat down.

“Really, butterscotch latte?” Katherine questioned, motioning to Sarah’s drink.

“I mean I don’t normally drink coffee in the afternoons, but finals are soon so I’ll probably be studying late,” Sarah attempted to explain, an embarrassed blush starting to creep over her cheeks.

“No, I mean, it’s so fancy,” laughed Katherine.

“Well?” Sarah feigned offense. “What do you have?”

“Plain black coffee. Strongest stuff they’ve got,”

“I’m too weak for that stuff,” Sarah chuckled.

“Hey, I forgot to say earlier, but you look really great today,” Katherine smiled warmly.

“T-thanks,” Sarah looked down at her coffee in an attempt to hide her blush.  

“Seriously, you should wear your hair down more often, it’s so pretty,” Sarah was so unused to getting compliments from people other than her family, aside from the occasional joking wolf whistle from Romeo or Race, that she was unsure of what to say. “I mean, you’re making me look more like a hobo,” Thankfully, Katherine continued to fill the silence.

“Are you kidding me? You don’t look like a hobo, you’re too beautiful,” Sarah looked up. As much as she wanted to hide in embarrassment from the compliments, Sarah had to make sure Katherine knew how beautiful she was. She just hoped she didn’t sound too much like she had a crush on her when she said it.

“Thanks,” Katherine smiled. “Okay, well then, agree to disagree,”

After that, Sarah finally felt herself totally relax. All of her previous anxiety and fear that Katherine wouldn’t like her faded away, and they continued talking until Katherine had to leave to study for her calculus test the next day.

“This was fun, we really do need to talk more,” Sarah said, preparing to leave.

“Yes, seriously, text me okay?” Katherine asked. They were standing outside, and Sarah didn’t ever want this moment to end.

“Will do,” she replied.

“Well, then, see you around, Sarah.” And with that, she was gone.

* * *

“Davey! Davey I swear if you don’t get your butt here right now,” Sarah called as she banged on her brother’s door.

“I’m studying,” came the muffled response. Right, he probably had the same calculus test as Katherine.

“No, you’re not, not anymore,” Sarah said, all but running into Davey’s bedroom, making sure she shut the door behind her before flopping onto his bed. “Ew, it smells like dude,” she commented. “And this is why I like girls,” she said to herself, before turning her attention back to her brother, who (not surprisingly), just looked confused.

“What is going on and why are you hyper?” He asked.

“I,” she paused, half just for the sake of a dramatic pause, and half to catch her breath. “Just went on a not-date coffee date with Katherine.” It took everything in Sarah not to squeal.

“So I heard,” Davey said, his expression changing from confusion to evilly grinning as he looked at his phone.

“You what?” How did her brother know about her date when she had only just gotten home from it? Had he already talked to Katherine?

“Yeah, apparently you guys are,” he looked down at his phone, before reading off his screen. “Really cute,”

“Where are you getting this information from?” Now it was Sarah’s turn to be confused. Before Davey could react, Sarah lunged toward him, stealing his phone. “Race? How does Race know about Kath and I’s date?

“Well, he was getting his afternoon coffee at the place you were at, because his boyfriend works there, you guys didn’t see him. Then, he had to leave pretty quickly, so he got his boyfriend, Spot I think his name was? Well anyway he got Spot to text him and tell him what happened, and he just happened to pass this information onto me,” Davey explained.

“Are you serious? Do I need to start memorizing the names and faces of everyone in our group’s boyfriends and girlfriends?” Normally most of the guys kept their personal lives private, except those dating other members of their group. Sarah figured that might have to change if they were going to be spying on her.

“Who cares, what I want to know is how you think it went,” Davey said.

“Well, I mean, it wasn’t a date date, it was as friends, but it went so well, I think we’re gonna get really close,” Sarah smiled at the idea.

“Then I’m happy for you,” Davey said. “But seriously can you leave me alone to study? I do have a big calculus test tomorrow,” Sarah rolled her eyes, before conceding and leaving her brother alone.

When she returned to her bedroom, Sarah simply lay on her bed and smiled. And, if she stayed like that until her mother called her for dinner, that was nobody’s business but her own.

* * *

After that, Sarah and Katherine started hanging out more and more often, and after a week or so, Katherine even moved from sitting in the library at lunch to sitting with Sarah and her friends. Even Smalls and Sniper admitted that it was good having another girl at their table.

Sarah didn’t like to admit it, but every day she talked to Katherine more she, her crush started to develop and grow. But still, the only people who knew about it were Davey, Jack, Smalls and Sniper. Sarah was glad it was just those people, though, because that meant that there were only four people constantly pestering her about asking Katherine to their prom.

~~~

“Just text her, it’ll be fine,” Sniper said, half hanging off Sarah’s bed. She and Smalls were in the process of convincing Sarah to finally ask Katherine to their senior prom. It was now less than a month away, but Sarah still wasn’t sure.

“But what if she hates me? What if she’s straight?” Sarah knew she was just making excuses, but she was too scared something would go wrong to actually go through with asking Katherine out.

“You’re basically best friends now, you literally talk on the phone nearly every night,” Smalls said. “I can guarantee that she will not hate you, and worst comes to worst, you just go as friends,”

“Fine,” Sarah conceded. She knew her friends would not leave her alone until she did, and even if they did, there was no way Jack and Davey would leave her alone either. She was just glad Les didn’t know, or he would never shut up about it. Ever since she started teaching him about space and the moon, he hadn’t stopped talking about that either. It was kind of cute though, when she wasn’t trying to study.

Sarah turned to her phone, and took a deep breath, before drafting a message.

 **Sarah: Hey, Kath. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to prom with me.** _What if she hates me?_ The thought wouldn’t leave Sarah’s head.

 **I mean, if you don’t want to, don’t worry, but yeah.** She added. _Good enough,_ she told herself, before sending the message.

“There, it’s sent, happy?” Smalls and Sniper nodded, and their conversation moved on.

To Sarah, the hours dragged on even longer than usual as she waited for Katherine to reply to her text. She eventually fell asleep, but woke up the next morning still with no reply. She cursed the fact it was Saturday, but was secretly glad she didn’t have to face Katherine yet. She wanted time to accept the fact that Katherine probably hated her before she had to face her at school.

Sarah gave up after her first unsuccessful hour trying to study. She couldn’t focus. So, instead, she turned to her group chat.

**Sarah: She still hasn’t replied.**

**Smalls: Maybe she’s been busy?**

**Sniper: Do I need to fight her?** Sarah chuckled a little to herself at her friend’s comment.

**Sarah: No, Sniper, please don’t. Also Smalls I’m hoping it’s just that, but I’m so scared she hates me.**

**Smalls: She won’t hate you. I promise.**

As more time passed, Sarah found it harder and harder to believe Smalls. She fell asleep fitfully that night, scared for what would come after the weekend was over.

Sarah forced herself to study on Sunday morning, and found herself forgetting about Katherine for a few hours. She remembered though, as drafted her essay on The Great Gatsby, how they had discussed the novel in their literature class, and wondered if they would ever speak again at school.

It was nearing evening when Sarah’s phone dinged with a new message, and she picked it up assuming it was one of her friends.

**Katherine: Hey.**

Sarah tensed up at seeing Katherine’s message, but she somehow found herself relaxing. Maybe Katherine didn’t hate her after all. Sarah’s fingers hovered over her keyboard, unsure of what to say. She chose not to say anything when she saw the bubble pop up on her screen, indicating that Katherine was typing.

 **Katherine: Sorry for the late reply, but I’d love to go to prom with you!!** Sarah let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

**Sarah: Cool, thanks! Wanna call?**

**Katherine: Sure :)**

Sarah took a deep breath before answering Katherine’s call.

“Hey,” Sarah greeted. “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you take two days to reply to me? I was so scared you hated me,”

“Oh my God, firstly, I’m so sorry if it sounded like that, I could never hate you,” Katherine started. Sarah smiled to herself, maybe her friends were right after all. “The truth is, I was scared,”

“Scared of what?” Sarah found herself asking.

“Scared you were just asking me as a friend, not,” Katherine paused. “More,” Sarah was infinitely glad they were on the phone so Katherine could not see her reaction, which was something between confusion and pure joy. “But then I realized, I don’t want to push you away, so even if you just want to be friends, I’m fine with that,”

“What if, hypothetically, I didn’t want that,” Sarah said slowly. “What if I was asking you as more than a friend?”

“Really?” Katherine asked.

“Yeah,” Sarah’s voice dropped to just above a whisper, her previous burst of confidence now gone. She shook her head. It was now or never. “So, Katherine, how would you like to go to the prom with me, in a full gay way?”

“I would love to go with you,” Katherine laughed a little. “God, I was so scared you were straight,”

“Me? Straight? Never,” Sarah laughed. “Well, except in front of my parents. Not sure if they could handle two gay children,”

“Sarah! David, Les! Dinner’s on the table,” Esther called.

“Speaking of my parents, I need to go,” Sarah said. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow,”

“Definitely,”

When Sarah arrived at the dinner table, her parents gave a few questioning looks at her expression, but Davey saw Sarah’s barely suppressed grin, and knew immediately what had happened. He smiled supportively at his sister, and though their parents still had no idea what was going on, they were just glad their kids seemed to be so close.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Sarah barely gave a thought to the prom, too busy studying for her finals instead. Katherine was very much the same, though she did mention it every so often, sounding as excited as Sarah felt nervous. Even though Sarah now knew that Katherine actually did like her back, she was still scared that somehow everything would go wrong.

Katherine had asked Sarah out again a few times since Sarah had asked her to prom, but it was never really formal, so Sarah didn’t even know if they really counted as dates. And there was no way she wanted to ask. In three weeks, they hadn’t even actually kissed, but Sarah was glad that they were at least _something_.

Sarah bought her dress about a week before their actual prom, only when Smalls physically dragged her out of her house and forced her to go shopping. Sniper didn’t go with them, because she wouldn’t let anyone see what she was actually wearing before prom night.

* * *

Sarah looked over her dress one final time, before turning to Davey, who stood in her doorway, suit, tie and all. “You ready?” He asked.

“I think so,” Sarah took a deep breath, before grabbing her clutch and following Davey downstairs.

Jack was already there, waiting for Davey, and he greeted his boyfriend with a quick kiss. Esther took the opportunity to turn to Sarah.

“It’s so unfortunate you had to go alone to your senior prom,” Esther said.

“Umm, actually mama, about that,” Sarah took a deep breath, it was now or never. “I actually do, have a date,”

“What?” Mayer asked, looking as if he was preparing himself to beat someone up.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Sarah walked over to the door, feeling as if her life was moving in slow motion as both of her parents, Jack, Davey, and even Les watched her. Sarah opened the door.

Katherine looked gorgeous, but honestly Sarah had expected nothing less. She stood for a moment just in awe of Katherine’s ethereal beauty, before drawing herself back into reality. Sarah turned back around to her family.

“Mama, papa, this is Katherine,” Sarah introduced quietly.

“Called it!” Les was the first to break the silence, earning him glares from Sarah, Davey, and Esther.

“Sarah, what did I say about no dating until college?” Mayer finally spoke.

“You said no dating _boys_ until college,” Sarah said slowly, glancing at Katherine, who grinned encouragingly.

“Well, you can’t argue with her logic, Mayer,” Esther said.

“Well,” he paused. “You kids have fun,”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me almost a week to write, but I finally finished it!
> 
> I was thinking of maybe writing a second part, where they actually go to the prom, but I'm not sure so let me know if you think that's a good idea.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or comment or leave any constructive criticism :)
> 
> My tumblr is forgotten-peggy


End file.
